Origin Dimension Neptunia
by K1ng12
Summary: It is the Four Goddess Summit, an event where the Four Nations come together and show off their latest inventions and discoveries, competing with each other for Shares. However, a relict of the past appears threatening to tear the friendship of the CPUs apart forever. It falls on Nepgear and sister's generation to save Gamindustri from destruction.
1. Prologue

***author's note: So this is a fanfiction i've been thinking on for a couple of months,** ** _OriginDimension Neptunia_** **. This is a tragedy of Gamindustri's past, and how it has come back to haunt the future. It'll have its angsty moments, and it will have its fun moments, so look forward to those. The first chapter will be way more light hearted. Let me know what you guys think, also if their any spelling or grammar mistakes, or even if I fuck the character names which I do on occasion, just let me know so I can fix it. Peace.**

In the end, there was death. The goddess died, cut down by her knight. He screamed, and screamed, but he could not be heard. Life faded from her eyes, a deep sullen purple, replacing the once vibrant streaks of wonder, wonder that she placed in him.

A thousand years later, a miracle was born. She was born of the tragedy of that day, a way for the world to undo the sins it had placed on him; undo the sins of a lost man.

She fell from the sky in a streak silver. A unnamed goddess, tumbling to the Earth, crumbling into it with a cloud of dust. She rose to her feet, damaged, broken, but still fighting, drawing forth her blade.

Her opponent appeared before her, a machine clad in thick black armor streaked in neon purple. He bellowed at the sight of her, drawing forth a great blade with the sigil of a wolf etched into it, becockoning with its rageful eyes.

The goddess lunged forward, blade meeting blade. She was skilled, dancing around with a certain grace and elegance, but so did this black knight, who weaved his blade like water, twirling in a dance of death. He spun his sword at a quick angle, knocking the blade from her hands.

With his free right arm, he grabbed her, hoisting her up by the neck. His grip was so tight that she could not even let out a scream as he tossed the sword aside, digging into her chest with his other hand.

He pulled it from her; her heart, a small crystal that gave a CPU her identity. He took it away, crushing the collective Share energy in his hand. She was robbed of her throne, collapsing to the ground in human form. Even unconscious, she cried, cried for her nation, cried for the thing that was taken from her.

The knight heaved, sheathing the sword on his back. He was used to this. He was used to loss. And, he knew when he was being watched.

"Goddess Killer indeed." The robed figure said, clasping her gloved fingers together.

She leapt downwards, her shorter form dwarfed by the imposing figure that looked down on her. Her mask, like those used in dramas, met his gleaming purple visor as she looked up at him.

"Who are you?" The knight bellowed in a deep mechanical voice.

"An employer." She said simply. "Who was she?" She asked, gesturing toward the former goddess.

"Silver Heart, or the former Silver Heart." The knight answered.

"She had quite a significant amount of shares, even if you are the Goddess Killer I wouldn't think that you would have been able to beat her." The robed woman danced over to his left side. "You turned her people against her, dropping her shares, then you crushed her when she was weak. That's how you did it right?"

"Seem to know a bit about my methods." The knight said, a tone of mild surprise in his voice. "You said you had a job for me?"

"Yes, a very, very important job, perhaps the hardest job you'll ever have. I will pay you extremely well of course. Here." She placed a tablet in his hands.

On it where the familiar faces of four CPUs, Purple Heart, Black Heart, White Heart, and Green Heart."

"Hyperdimension." The knight voice seem to quiver a bit, as if the very mention of the word left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Four CPUs at once?"

"At 20 million credits per head. Do you think that will do it for you?"

"Fine."

"Before you run off, I do have certain...conditions." She lifted one finger, waving it in front of the knight, before beginning. "Leave their Hearts intact. There will be an agent who will pick them up. Secondly, do not take the Hearts from the Candidates, or you will not be paid."

"Why do you need four CPU Hearts?"

"Oh goodness." She laughed. "It doesn't matter if i'm paying you right?"

The knight pondered for a moment, before agreeing with a nod. The robed woman shrug her shoulders, as if surprised he actually took the job. After agreeing with a handshake, they turned their backs on each other, setting off to their own destinations, but not before the woman left him some parting words.

"You can contact me through the tablet. Also watch out for Planeptune's Candidate."

And so she left him, leaving the knight alone to ponder what she had said.


	2. Chapter 1: Four Goddess Summit

**Here is the second chapter of Origin Dimension Neptunia. This is also the first arc I have planned for the story involving an incident that takes place entirely at this event. Expect chapter three tomorrow or monday depending on how i'm feeling. I don't edit very well so help me out if you see any mistakes. Peace.**

Gamindustri was abuzz with the start of the Four Goddess Summit. The crowds swarmed into Planeptune by the multitudes, tourists and citizens from Leanbox, Lastation, Lowee, and Planeptune itself. There were booths that sold doujin, manga, pin ups up of of the CPUs, (Mostly Noire and Neptune), games and amvs.

Each nation took advantage at of this historic event, showing off the latest of technologies in massive conferences all in a bid to bolster their own shares in a bout of friendly competition.

In addition, cosplayers of all kinds danced amongst the crowd, some dressed as Four Goddess Online characters, other as the goddesses themselves, and still others dressed as monsters.

Nepgear sat at a small, shoddy booth in the corner, looking depressed.

"Why did Neptune waste all the budget on pudding and not in Planeptune's official booth." She sighed.

Histoire in particular was furious with Neptune, who defended herself, insisting that this was the best pudding in history. It did not end well for the CPU.

Around the booth stood robots and machines of various kinds; a giant tank like mecha armed with rockets, a smaller, more humanoid one somewhat resembling Purple Heart in shape complete with a sword, and still a smaller robot like a box with a rifle strapped to it.

Without any staff to actually man the booth, it was up to Nepgear to come up with something to make, as Neptune's idea of lewd calendars was met with fury on part of Histoire. So, with no other option, Nepgear decided to show off her collection of machines.

"This is the Mark 5! It is equipped with twelve aa…."

Or

"The Big Sister V2 is capable of matching one fifth…."

But she she never got to finish. Everyone left, some surprised by her ranting, others creeped out by it. The few that stayed to listen usually ended up trying to ask her out.

"I wonder what Uni is up to…."

At the other side of the hall, Uni manned Lastation's booth. Lastation had brought along the latest in military technology, from new force fields, armor, processors, and other such things that gave them a significant edge over all of Gamindustri.

"The Lastation Ultra is the newest wave of rifle invented by chief engineers and developers." Uni proudly held up the long sniper rifle, its barrel stretching longer then her body. "It has a range well over twenty kilometers, firing pure Share energy at five times the speed of sound." Her eyes gleamed as continued to demonstrate the weapon.

Lowee's station was operated by Mina, with a troublesome Ram and Rom running around, showing off their magic in mischief, which in turn also advertised it.

"Rom, Ram get back here!" A caretaker yelled out to them as they ran off, disappearing into the crowds.

Finally, Leanbox this year opted to sell Yaoi doujin, i addition to releasing a new processor, but Vert cared more for the former. Chika sat alone at the booth surrounded by Yaoi merchandise.

"My Dear, why did you leave me here like this?" She sighed.

In the central park like square in the middle of the colossal summit hall stood a graph that actively displayed the collectives shares of each nation. It was Lastation and Lowee at the top, constantly switching places with one another. In Third place, Leanbox remained stable, rarely moving from a solid number of shares. Finally, on the bottom was Planeptune, the number dropping at a slow but steady rate.

Located under the monitor was a stage, on it which seated on a long table were the four CPUs. Purple Heart sat crossed legged, wearing a dark purple dress that exposed her cleavage, giving an air of elegance as she sip on a glass, (Which was filled with pudding). Histoire hovered near her, whispering instructions on how to act in public every so often.

Black Heart was next, dressed in a black dress. Kei sat next to her, giving her live feedback on the ongoing battle with Lowee for #1. Still working even here.

White Heart was dressed in a little blue dress, crown adorned on her head. Her arms were crossed, finger tapping impatiently, her brow twitching in some unknown annoyance.

Green Heart sat at the end opposite of Purple Heart, dressed in a green dressed that accentuated the assets she was so proud of. She appeared to be looking down doing work just like Noire, but actually she was playing Four Goddesses Online mobile addition, joining her guild in a raid.

Down amongst the crowd that had gathered to catch a glimpse of the CPUs, near its front, stood a man dressed in a long black coat. In his fingers he fidgeted with a silver coin, running it his hand with grace. He watched the CPUs antics with amusement, noticing the subtle differences between each.

Histoire noticed the man, who smiled at her as they met eyes. Something was familiar about him but she did not know what.

"Is something the matter, Histoire?" Purple Heart asked the Oracle, placing her glass of pudding down.

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing." She said turning to assure her. She shot back at the man, but he was gone. "It's time to begin." Histoire sighed, informing Purple Heart.

"Very well." Purple Heart stood up, the crowd falling silent to listen to what she had to say.

"Citizens of Gamindustri. For years, Gamindustri existed in a state of turmoil, destruction, and warfare. We of all nations fought, fought to propel ourselves forward in this world. But there were troubles from the likes of ASIC, the Deity of Sin and the CPU shift period. This Summit serves as a symbol of prosperity, a new age for Gamindustri. Together with Lastation." Noire stood up. "Lowee." Blanc stood up. "And Leanbox." Vert fidgeted and twisted in her chair, gaming intensely. "Ahem." Vert stood up. "Uniting together two years ago, this Summit allows our Nations to come together and engage in friendly competition, without the need for military force."

The man tossed the coin up in the air every few steps as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"This is a new Gamindustri, one where death, suffering, and destruction are not tolerated."

The man made eye contact with Nepgear as she looked up from her dejected state. He approached her with a smile on his face.

"Now without further ado, I, Purple Heart, together with Black Heart of Lastation, White Heart of Lowee, and Green heart of Leanbox, welcome you to the Four Goddess Summit!" Purple Heart waved her arms in a sense of welcome before bowing down. The others bowed too to the sound of applause.


	3. Chapter 2: The Initial Question

**Short chapter today formally introducing a minor character. Next chapter should be longer, and involve** **a lot** **of World Peace, but it'll probably take longer to write. Expect it by Wednesday or Thursday. Feel free to leave a review or favorite my story if you like it, or not your choice. Thanks for reading. Peace.**

Nepgear looked up at the dark haired man with a confused smile. He was not old, perhaps mid twenties, but his face was marked with scars and wrinkles that gave the impression of age despite his the soft smile on his face. He wore a dark black overcoat, his right hand noticeably covered by a leather glove.

"What's this suppose to be?" He gestured toward the android vaguely shaped like Purple Heart.

"Ah." A switch went off inside Nepgear. "This is the Big Sister V2! It's meant to be an automatic defense system designed to address lower threats that Neptune is too….busy to handle. It is powered by a share core…."

"Woah. Slow down a bit." The man shot out, surprised by her outburst/

"Goodness. I'm sorry." Nepgear blushed a bit over losing control of herself.

"You're Planeptune's Candidate right?" He asked with a toothy smile.

"Yeah I mean yes. My name is Nepgear, I am Planeptune's CPU Candidate." Nepgear introduced herself with a bow.

"Name's Shirou."

"Nice to meet you, Shirou."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"The Four Goddess Summit." He said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Very impressive event."

"Ah yes. It was Neptune's idea actually. She always had a knack for bringing the others together." Nepgear said with a smile. "Unlike me…" She whispered under her breath.

"Nepgear, Let me ask you something." Shirou said, placing a finger to his chin.

"Sorry, I can't go out with you." She rejected him.

"What?" Shirou tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm just not ready for a relationship. Also Neptune, Vert, and Uni told me they would kill any guy I would date, so it's for your own good."

"Uh, I appreciate it thanks, but that was not what I was going to ask you." Shirou sighed.

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"A simple what if question. What would Gamindustri be like if it had no more CPUs?" He asked, flipping the silver coin up into the air.

"Well." Nepgear concentrated, crinkling her nose as she thought. "It would be a bad thing." She replied rather confident.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, without the CPUs, they're wouldn't be any protection from monsters."

"Well yes, but…"

"And, the world just wouldn't be as fun. Without the CPUs, there would be no video games. Without video games, how can you have fun with friends?"

Shirou shrugged, somewhat satisfied with her answer.

"Another question then." he asked, flipping the coin once again.

"Should a CPU be entitled to her own happiness?"

Nepgear, taken aback by the question, crinkled her nose once again in thought.

"Well, Neptune seems to enjoy herself often."

"What about you? When you become Planeptune's CPU, will you be entitled to happiness?"

Nepgear tried to answer, but her words drew a blank. In all honesty, she wanted to say something like, "As long as Neptune's happy, I'm happy…" but for whatever reason, she could not.

"Got you." Shirou laughed a bit. "Well, it was nice meeting you Nepgear." He turned his back on her. "Next time we meet, you better have an answer." He flipped the coin over himself. Nepgear clumsily caught it, watching Shirou as he disappeared into the crowd.


	4. Chapter 3: Silver Coin and Conflict

**Sorry this took so long, but here's chapter 3 of Origin Dimension. Chapter 4 should come out a lot sooner than this one, as I have better planned out the story. This is my current baby, so I'm trying my best to make it the best it possibly can, so if you really like my writing leave a review letting me know what you think. Also i still suck at spellchecking and grammar so let me know if you spot any mistakes. Peace.**

"Will this really work, Chu?" A little gray mouse asked the hooded figure who offered him a small black box.

"Yes. This is one of my favorites. Just push the big red button on top right there, and it should keep any pesky CPUs off of you." The hooded woman said.

Warechu was irritated, and bored. He had not seen Compa in months, his new job was continually ingrating, and his sense of purpose all but lost. Lost, until one day, he was approached by two individuals. A man dressed in a black overcoat, and hooded woman who wore a mask over her face. They knew of his connections to ASIC, praised him for it, acknowledged him. And they knew about Compa.

"Do this for us, and you will have enough money to run away with Compa and start a new life."

"Why should I, chu? Compa would hate me if she knew I had gotten back in the business, chu."

"Gamindustri is going to collapse. The goddesses will die. And so will many people, your Compa too." The man reasoned, flipping a coin up in the air. "Let's have a heart to heart man. I know what it's like to be in love. And I know what it's like to lose someone. There ain't no pain like it. Trust me."

"How much we talking, Chu?"

"5 million credits." The man replied.

"And I just need to steal this crystal thing they have at the Summit right?"

The man and woman nodded.

"What a tough day." Nepgear sighed, slamming her head down on the table. "I bet if it was Neptune instead of me, people would of been flocking to the booth."

"Nepgear, you're making a weird face again. If you're not careful you might get another weird affinity." Uni sighed.

Uni and Nepgear were seated together at a coffee shop located within the Summit Building, across from a small shop selling gems and jewelry. The sun was already setting at the end of the first day, its pale orange lights shimmering through the skyline above. They both were drinking hot chocolate, with whipped cream stacked high into the shape of a dog for Nepgear, and a cat for Uni.

"Noire wasn't too happy with how I did either." Now Uni sighed, taking a deep sip of her hot chocolate.

"Huh? No way but you're leading in shares right now."

"Doesn't matter. Noire still scolded me for not doing better." Uni's face sank. She would of looked like the world had ended if it were not for the fresh little cream mustache that had formed on her mouth.

"Ah, Uni. Hold still." Nepgear said, pulling out a handkerchief, swiftly wiping the cream off of Uni's face.

"Yo...You… could...I could have gotten it myself!" Uni sputtered, her face flustered red.

Nepgear giggled at her friend's reaction, trying to slip her handkerchief back into her pocket, only for a small silver coin to fall out, hitting the ground with a noticeable ting.

"Huh?" Nepgear picked it up, rolling it over her hands, trying to remember where she had gotten it from.

"What's that?" Uni asked. "A coin? Weird, it has Planeptune's logo on one side, and Lastation's on the other."

"I got it from a strange man today." Nepgear scratched her cheek upon remembering where it was from.

"A...strange….man?" Uni's face seem to boil upon uttering the last two words. "Nepgear!"

"Yes!?"

"Was this man trying to seduce you? Is this coin a promise of marriage? Are you…"

"Calm down Uni. It was just some weirdo. Jeez, you're acting really weird."

"Am not! You should be more careful accepting gifts from strangers!"

"Uni you're screaming, people are starting to stare…."

"Ah…" Uni looked around at the gossiping faces. She sank back into chair more flustered than before, muttering and cursing a little under her breath.

"Uni, are you angry?"

"Hmph." Uni pouted.

"Ah, Uni don't ignore me. It'll make me sad…" Nepgear's eyes began to water.

"Wha.. Don't cry…. Jeez." Uni sighed.

"Just kidding." Nepgear stuck her tongue out, grabbing her friend's hands. "But I don't like it when you're mad at me regardless." She winked.

Uni sighed.

"It is an interesting coin though. It looks pretty old, like something before we started using digital credits." Nepgear flipped it around, staring intently at the Planeptune symbol. "Something is...off about this. The symbol, it's different somehow…"

"Someone help! Monsters!" A cry erupted from across the street, the sound of an explosion following afterwards.

"Let's go Uni!" Nepgear cried, summoning her sword.

"Right behind you!" She replied, rifle in hand.

They were robots in the shape of balls, six in all. They spun around as if atop an axis, firing destructive beams in every direction at random. One the the robots spun toward a small boy cowering on the ground, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Mommy!" he cried, as the machine whirled, its eye shimmering.

"Oh no you don't! Mirage Dance!" Nepgear shouted.

She danced with the grace of a ballerina, her blade a whirlwind of death, making sharp contact with the machine's body, ripping to scrap further and further with each twirl, before finally she finished it off with a mighty slash.

"Run away! I promise i'll stop them here!" She affirmed the boy.

"Mhm." he nodded, standing to his feet, before scampering away.

"Look out!" Uni warned, taking a shot at one the balls which had taken Nepgear into its sights. It sputtered a bit, before blowing up in a shower of shrapnel.

"You let your guard down too easily." Uni scolded, taking a firing stance.

"Sorry." Nepgear apologized, before taking a combat stance of her own.

The four remaining machines began to circle the two Candidates in unison, revolving on their axis as they circled, each eye seeming to size each up, tracking the Candidates' every move.

Suddenly a beam erupted from each, firing toward the center where Nepgear and Uni stood, but they dodged, ducking underneath the beams quickly. Uni then took a shot at one of the balls, destroying the one to the far left. Nepgear too destroyed another, slicing it in half.

"Bet I can take these two out with one shot." Uni winked.

"Well, we'll see." Nepgear smiled, gripping her sword tightly.

The two robots began to rotate faster and faster, till they were a spinning blur revolving around them. They then began to fire energy beams in rapid succession like a machine gun, turning the interior of the circle into a no man's land of bolts flying overhead.

"Nepgear!"

"Mhm!"

The girls moved in unison, Uni sliding underneath as Nepgear bounded into the air, swinging her blade downwards in a slash, knocking one aside. This seem to destroy the equilibrium of the two, as the other one then crashed into the first with a hard thud, leaving them open to Uni's rifle, which destroyed both with one shot.

"Got ya." She cried with glee.

"We did it!" Nepgear celebrated, high fiving Uni.

Their smiles quickly turned into confusion upon hearing the sound of shattering glass and the patter of little feet from inside the jewelry store.

"Chu." Warechu uttered as he scuttled out of the jewelry store with a sack over his back.

"Hey! Aren't you that rat that's into Compa?" Uni erupted, pointing her weapon at him.

"Chu!"

"I thought you were a reformed mouse…" Nepgear sighed, looking disappointed in the animal's choices.

"You got it all wrong! Chu. I'm just...I bought these legally you see… Chu."

The Candidates scowls were their only response.

"Ah forget it." He drew the black box forth, pressing hard on the red button.

The box floated up into the air, erupting into a black hole that absorbed even the light around it, plunging the orange sunset lit surroundings into the darkness of night. First, came an arm, a massive metallic thing that writhed as it emerged from the portal, metals pangs emitting from its joints as it moved. Then, came its head. It was a helmet that paid homage to knights of old, ordained in silver, the rows of a visor visible across its surface. Then came its armored torso, its other arms, and its long, spidery legs that groaned and grinded under its own weight.

It raised its two might arms into the sky, summoning forth an incredible sword at least nine meters across, its sheer weight pressing against the great knight, its feet sinking into the titled ground.

"What is that?" Uni trembled at the sight of its majesty.

"I… I don't know….but this feeling…. What is this!"

Truly, the thing emitted an aura, a sinister aura that pierced the very veil, the core of the two. Their bodies quivered, their fingers trembled, and their legs lost the will to fight. It was because of the very nature of the thing that stood before them. A relict, no, a beast, a machine of war. It was the antithesis of a CPU, for its very purpose was to deny them.

"I didn't sign up for this. I got the thing, so i'm out, Chu!" Warechu scrambled away with a pack full of loot, leaving them there, still shocked in fear.


	5. Chapter 4: 4 Goddesses Debut

**Whoops. This took longer to write then I thought. Here's a chapter where i'm starting to get into the main meat of the story, so stay tune for that. Next chapter will be way more relaxed, probably a slice of life involving the CPUs. Thanks for the read. Peace.**

"Uni let's transform!" Nepgear yelled as the lumbering behemoth stood over them.

"Yeah!" She replied.

Nepgear was first, her form enveloped in a purple light, revealing Purple Sister. Uni followed, transforming into Black Sister in a wave of blue light.

"I'll support you from behind. Go for it!" Black Sister yelled as she took the rear guard.

Purple Sister rushed forward, spinning and twisting with her blade, screaming "Mirage Dance!", hacking the robot with her blade. "What?!" Her sword could not penetrate its armor, instead hitting it with a loud clang.

"I got this! Nepgear move!" Black Sister cried, firing a shot into the machine."Why?" It too had no effect.

"GODDESSES!." The massive metal knight bellowed, its eyes glowing with intensity.

It pulled back its arm, swinging its blade, Purple Sister barely dodging, but it did not matter, for from the force of its swing erupted a massive wave of wind, which blasted the two back.

"GODDESSES!" It bellowed once again, its spider like legs clanging against the Earth in a distinct pitter patter noise as it speed along toward where they had landed.

"It's… too strong…" Uni grimaced, losing her transformation.

"What the goodness is it…" Nepgear too had transformed back into human.

"GODDESSES!" It bellowed yet a third time, its shadow now looming over the two.

"Dammit!" Uni cried, pulling up her rifle, delivering a few meaningless shots against its thick armor.

It raised its blade, swinging down with the same force that had summoned the wind from earlier.

"Neptune! Save me!" Nepgear cried, clinging on to Uni.

The blade stopped with a clang. "I'm here Nepgear." Purple Heart said, her own blade locked with the machine before her.

With her strength, she pushed the robot back, causing it to stumble backwards, its legs pittering back in shock, or as shocked as a machine could be.

"Uni!" Black Heart said as she descended, standing between her sister and the enemy.

"What the hell is that thing?" White Heart cursed as she appeared.

"A machine of some sort?" Green Heart said as she appeared.

"Everyone!" Nepgear cried with joy.

"It doesn't matter what it is. Let's take it down!" Purple Heart declared, charging forward. "Cross Combination!" She swung, her blade dancing harmlessly off of its armor. She clicked her tongue in frustration.

"Let me try!" Black Sister attacked, her blade too not doing anything.

"It appears it's armor is too thick." Green Heart said.

"GODDESSES!" The machine cried, swinging its weapon at incredible speed, summing up a powerful cloud of dust.

"Damn this thing. I'll just it HARDER!" White Heart screamed, delivering a heavy blow, which knocked the knight off its feet, sending it flying backwards a few feet. "NOT YET! AHHH! White Heart delivered a fury of hammer blows, a deep, echoing mechanical clang ringing out like a bell with each hit. "HARD BREAK!" She flung her hammer at it, the weapon bouncing off, before delivering one final blow. The machine crashed into the ground with a thump, but otherwise it did not sustain any damage.

"It is my turn!" Green Heart cried, unleashing a fury of spear attacks against the down opponent, each blow faster and stronger than the last.

"GODDESSES!" The machine again echoed, creaking its head up as it recovered, getting to its feet.

"Does it have a weakness or something…" Uni mumbled as they watched their sisters continue to fight the thing, dodging its swings and doing no damage, a complete stalagmite.

"There something… strange about it… I can't put my finger on it…" Nepgear peered at the robot as it moved. "Could it be?" Neptune!" Nepgear shouted toward her sister. "There should be a soft spot on its back! A good hit will take it out!"

"Do as Nepgear says!" Purple Heart ordered.

"I'll distract it! Over here!" Black Heart waved, directing its attention toward her.

"There! Cross Combination!" Purple Heart slashed, digging deep into the armor amidst a stream of sparks and wire.

"YA!" White Heart followed, smashing into it with the force of her hammer, causing the machine to collapse, sparks and steam pouring out its body.

"It looks like the final blow shall be mine!" Green Heart dug her spear into its head, the light fading from its eyes as it fizzled out.

"We got it…" Black Heart panted.

"Good job girls." Purple Heart praised.

"We couldn't do anything…" Uni sighed.

Nepgear did not say anything, for her eyes were fixated on her sister; her sister who had beaten the thing that she could not. Her sister who was so strong, her sister who had lead the other three in combat. Her sister who was so much more amazing than her.

"What?" Green Heart was still standing on top of the machine as it began to melt, melt into a bubbling black mass of nothingness. The puddle that formed evaporated into the air, leaving nothing behind that once resembled the machine.

"It's gone." Purple Heart commented.

"Great. Now we won't freakin know where it came from." White Heart growled.

"Let's not worry about that now."

"Indeed. Instead let us focus on cleaning up this mess." Green Heart said.

It was truly a disaster. The jewelry store was little more than a collapsed pile of glass shards and assorted gems; the streets were littered with craters and debris. A pipe had burst, so now water was pouring out onto the streets soaking the ground. Somewhere, there a car alarm was going off, despite the fact that this was a sealed building.

"Wow, they beat it faster than I thought they would." The masked woman said, somewhat surprised.

"What the heck was that thing, Chu!" Warechu waved his arms.

"One of my knights. It was a weaker one of course. Was that good enough for you?' The masked woman turned to Shirou, who was typing away at a laptop at a furious pace.

"They're pretty strong. Plus they work together. This is gonna be tougher than I thought." He mused, flipping a coin in his right hand, his eyes never leaving the laptop screen. "Mouse, did you get what we need by the way?"

"Here, chu." he dug the crystal out of his bag. It was red crystal in the shape of an x. "Anti share crystal, chu. But I don't understand. Something like this won't be enough to take out all the CPUs, chu."

"Oh. it'll be enough." Shirou smirked. "It'll be enough." he turned to the masked woman. "Hey Blank, what's your deal with Nepgear? She's strong, but not that strong. She shouldn't be a problem for me."

"Nepgear? Oh you on a first name basis now?" The woman called Blank giggled. "She's the biggest threat you'll face."

"I've seen her fight. She lost to your dumb robot."

"She was also the one who figured out how to beat it. Plus, her potential is far beyond anything you can imagine."

"We'll see about that." Shirou sighed. "What?" He glared toward Warechu, who was holding his hand out.

"Chu!" he jumped up in fear. "I mean...my pay, chu." He quivered.

"Not yet. I still need to you to do a few more...things for me. Woman named Underling. You should know her. Meet up with her and follow these instructions." Shirou tossed him a tablet, which the mouse barely caught.

"Oh, and here." Blank produced four more cubes from under her robe. "These will be much, much stronger than the one I gave you earlier." A glare appeared beneath her mask. "Make sure you use the right one for each of these tasks."

"Understood, Chu." The mouse scampered away.

"Now that he's gone, anything else you wanna talk about?" Blank turned toward Shirou who now sat facing her.

Shirou reached over to the sword he had holstered at his side, pulling it free from its sheath. It was a beautiful black, with the metal folded onto itself, creating a mesmerizing swirling pattern on the blade. Engraved on its sheath was the visage of a wolf, and at its pommel, it bore the symbol of Lastation.

"You know what this sword is called?" Shirou asked Blank.

"Wolven Black. The legendary forbidden blade of Lastation, thought to be lost forever."

"Indeed. It's a fine blade. Can't be broken. You know why it has a wolf engraved here?"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"It's a hunter's blade. Any target that the sword marks, the sword will find and kill, no matter what."

"So?" Blank seemed to smile under her mask.

Shirou stroked the blade, causing Blank to giggle in amusement.

"I see…" She laughed. "You're one interesting man indeed. That explains why you were so willing to take the contract."

Shirou glared at her, before shifting back to his laptop screen, shifting through his combat data once more, lingering upon a brief image of Nepgear.


	6. Chapter 5: Goddesses Debut II

**Here is Chapter 5 of Origin Dimension. This one, and perhaps the next couple of chapters will be** **focusing** **primarily on CPUs, with the antagonists being placed more into the background. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know your thoughts. Peace.**

"Hello everyone! Welcome to my debut in this fanfiction! I'm Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune, but if you reading this, you probably already know that. Right now we're conducting an emergency meeting in the Planeptune Tower's conference because of the spooky robot attack…" Neptune waved her hands mysteriously, letting out an ominous howl as she did so.

"Not this again. Who are you talking to?" Noire sighed, her face drooping in defeat.

"This is Noire, the CPU of Lastation. She's a bit of a loner, so sometimes I like to call her Lonely Heart~"

"Hey! Who are you calling lonely?!"

"Now, now you two. Let us focus on important thing on hand, like this attack that scratched up my little sister." Vert squeezed onto Nepgear, who was smothered by her rather large...assets.

"Mhm, mhm." She struggled, but she was drown out in a sea of bounciness.

"That's Vert, The CPU of Leanbox. She's a hardcore gamer, and has a weird obsession with Nepgear...speaking of which…" Neptune leapt at them pulling Nepgear to her side. "She's MY sister Vert!"

"Oh, how rude, interrupting the skinship between sisters. Beside that point, I believe Nepgear is perfectly capable of denying my affections if she wishes. But if she does not, that means she has chosen me as her older sister." Vert puffed up with confidence, her chest bouncing as she did so.

"Stop showing off…" Blanc, who had been reading a book, clicked her tongue in anger.

"Goodness me. I am simply projecting myself as a woman. Showing off would imply i have something to prove, when the proof is immediate before your very eyes." Vert chuckled.

"The HELL are you trying implying…" Blanc growled.

"That's Blanc, CPU of Lowee. She's a little insecure about her chest, and has a bit of an anger streak... "

"I am not implying a thing."

"LIKE HELL YOU WEREN'T!"

"Blanc is making a scary face again." Ram laughed.

"I hope she doesn't break the conference table like she did last time, *shiver*." Rom quivered.

"That's Ram and Rom. They're Blanc's little sisters. Aren't they cute?"

"Umm, Neptune, I don't think you need to introduce everyone. I mean, this is a fanfiction, so the people reading it know who we are anyway."

"Nonsense Nep Jr! I've always introduced us in every medium we've been in, i'm not gonna stop now, even in this poorly written fanfiction!"

"Ahem. Everyone." Histoire announced, hovering in front of the ramble.

The room was in chaos. Blanc was fiery, her hammer drawn, only Ram and Rom holding her back from a laughing Vert. Noire and Uni sighed collectively watching the antics, while Neptune and Nepgear continued to criticize the author.

"Ahem." still they continued. "EVERYONE!" the tiny oracle screamed loudly, silencing the room, each of the CPUs sitting down in shame.

"This situation is serious. Do we have any information on how those things was able to infiltrate the convention center?" Histoire began.

"It was Warechu. The little punk brought em along." Uni said.

"It looks like that big thing was teleported in using a device." Nepgear added.

"I'm pulling up the security footage now." Histoire said, making a few computing noises before the image of Warechu popped up on the big screen towards the front of the conference room.

"It's...a cube?" Noire observed, titling her head.

"Hmmm, where did that little mouse manage to find something like that?" Neptune commented.

"Probably through some old connections he had with ASIC." Blanc said.

"That looks scary. *Nervous*" Rom commented.

"Aww, we missed out on the big fight!" Ram exploded in contrast.

"It is unfortunate that we couldn't find anything on where it came from…" Vert sighed.

"Umm, everyone." Nepgear stood up, the room's attention turning to her. "I might have some leads on what that thing was." She reached down, pulling her tablet from leg strap, bringing up a schematic on it, before projecting it to the big screen.

"This is Planeptune's Mark V security patroller. Notice anything about it?"

"Huh? If my eyes don't deceive it looks a mighty lot like that thing we fought!" Neptune pointed in shock.

"Well, it was a bit more advance then the Mark V. the Mark V is still in its prototype stage, but this thing was obviously fully functional, except for the fact that it still had the same weakness as our prototypes.

"So you're telling me that thing was from Planeptune?" Noire asked.

"Could it be that the schematics were stolen?" Histoire questioned.

"I looked into it, but I didn't find any breaches. I'm sorry." Nepgear bowed her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for Nepgear." Vert comforted.

"Yeah, without you we wouldn't have found this lead." Neptune smiled.

"Neptune, Vert…" Nepgear smiled in return.

"If there were no breaches, how could he have gotten his hands on a Planeptune Patroller?" Blanc wondered. "Maybe...maybe someone working on the inside?"

"Umm, Blanny blanny Bi, I think you're reading too many mystery novels." Neptune laughed. "A traitor? From Planeptune? Everybody loves me, why would they do that?"

"What did you call me?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing."

Histoire's face had grown solemn, as a memory of the past shadowed her mind.

"Is something wrong Histoire?" Nepgear turned to her, concerned with her solemn looks.

"It is possible that there may be a traitor."

"What the Nep?" Neptune nepped.

"Do you think we should cancel the Summit then?" Noire asked.

"No, no. This is an important symbol of unity among the nations, so canceling it will not be ideal. I will look over the security footage once more, and I will convene us again when I find anything. Thank you for your time everyone."

"Welp. Meeting done. Let's go eat pudding!" Neptune screamed to the sky, running out of the conference room in a hurry.

"Hey! Neptune wait up!" Noire followed.

"Don't we have pudding every single time we come over?" Blanc sighed, following them, with Rom and Ram closely behind.

"Oh I shall brew some tea to go along with it." Vert followed.

"Let's go too Uni." Nepgear said.

'Right." Uni nodded. "See you later Histoire.

Histoire stayed up late that night, going far into the morning when Neptune had already left to go to the convention center, browsing through the thousands of files of security footage . It was in a blur when looking over the footage of Neptune's speech that something caught her eye. It was the man who had smiled at her when they had locked eyes.

"It cannot be…no." she scrolled rapidly through the next couple hundred files, spotting him again talking to Nepgear. "Oh no, no no. not him. Purple Knight, why have you returned? What are you planning?" Her eyes burned with anger, anger sombered by despair, as she looked at the cocky smile of that man, joyfully talking to Nepgear as she managed her stall.


End file.
